Lovestuck
by FangirlFanatic01
Summary: Jade and Dave. The perfect pair. But what happens when their guardians say no? What happens when Jade loves someone else? The thing is "You don't know how much it hurts to see that you have killed the one you love."
1. Chapter 1

Just a quick reminder: This is a Homestuck DaveJade story. We do realize that the kids started out as 13 years old. However, we have this set a bit in the future. The kids would be around 18 present day, so this is about 2 years in the future. Yes, we realize that most of these characters are dead but in the world of fanfiction anyone can be there. Asher is a character of our own. All Homestuck related items such as pesterlogs/pesterchum and characters belong to Andrew Hussie.

This was a collab with hushimthinking.

**Lovestuck**

**Prologue**

Once there was a girl named Jade Harley and guy named Dave Strider. She was the Witch of Space and he was the Knight of Time. They liked each other but their guardians had hated each other for many years. Jades grandpa had already had arranged a marriage with someone Jade did not love. Jade couldn't understand why her grandpa couldn't see that she loved Dave. She didn't understand why her grandpa couldn't see what she saw. He's just so handsome…and cool.

**Dave Strider**

Oh man! I'm so mad! It's not right, keeping me away from Jade. I swear. Why do we have to suffer because some old crappy fight between our families? It's like some Romeo and Juliet crap up in here. All we need is some stupid long words. I haven't talked to Jade in a long time, I don't know what's going on. I've pestered her like a million times. Jade would have found a way to contact me, right? _That is if she actually ever liked you. _ _No! She loved you man. Gah! You don't know what to think. _I don't really understand why I talk to myself sometimes. I think it's just that it helps me blow off some steam. It's like telling someone your feelings without saying it to their face, just to yourself. Plus lets not forget the fact I'm cooler than everyone on planet combined, except probably Bro, so who better to ask advice from. I'm freakin full of great ideas.

I decided to venture out of my room for once to go find him. I finally found him surrounded in none other than puppets.

"Hey, Bro… uh, can I ask you something?" I say. Bro is so awesome. His room is filled with so much freakin coolness. Except the puppets.

"What's up little man"?

"First, I'm not little. Second, this is serious, Bro"

"Oh… alright. Come on." He says as he leads me to the couch and sits down.

"Tell me what's on your mind man." He pats the couch, inviting me to sit next to him, so I do.

"Well… it's about Jade…" I feel kinda sick to my stomach. This is a new feeling I've never had before. I'll figure it out later. I think Bro can sense it or something cause he hands me a bottle of apple juice. Nice! I can face anything with one of those beauties in my hand. Who ever invented apple juice deserves a Nobel Prize.

"I know, the whole family drama but…. Jade hasn't made an effort to talk to me"

"Naw, don't worry about it little man. Girls are like that you see, she just wants some time alone. Just chill out and relax"

"You sure 'bout this?"

"You don't trust your Bro?"

"It's not that I don't but… I just really want to talk to her."

"Stop being so effin emotional man, she'll talk when she wants to talk. I promise."

"Ugh… I just…" I say but trail off. I suddenly realize a lump in my throat. I'm about to cry. I feel my eyes start to get all watered up. I'm lucky I wear sunglasses or Bro would've seen me starting to cry. How embarrassing! Without saying another word, I run up to my room and slam the door.

I start pacing the room, my hands held against my face, and start talking to myself. _Dave "cool" Strider does not cry. Dave Strider does not cry, not over some stupid, silly, petty, girl. But you know she's not some stupid, silly, petty girl, Dave! She's Jade Harley! And you love her. Like... a lot. You're so stupid, you don't know what in the world to feel._ I realize there are tears dripping down my face. That's right you idiots. Cool people cry too. In fact soon its like my freakin eyes blew up and I can't see anything anymore. I take my glasses off, yes you heard me right and I throw my glasses off because right now they ain't doing a darn thing to make me look cool and I throw them in frustration. I hear them whack the wall. Ahhh…. the sweet, sweet sound of something breaking. It doesn't matter. I have 15 other back ups because they don't call me cool for nothing. Now my whole face is wet and filled with stupid tears because my freaking eyes are a river now. Gosh isn't there a way to turn this darn thing off? Is this how normal uncool people feel like? Ew. I flop down on my bed, isn't there and off switch to this? Now I'm just full out crying. This love stuff is complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick reminder: This is a Homestuck DaveJade story. We do realize that the kids started out as 13 years old. However, we have this set a bit in the future. The kids would be around 18 present day, so this is about 2 years in the future. Yes, we realize that most of these characters are dead but in the world of fanfiction anyone can be there. Asher is a character of our own. All Homestuck related items such as pesterlogs/pesterchum and characters belong to Andrew Hussie.

This was a collab with hushimthinking.

**Jade**

Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave. His name is a steady drumbeat in my head. Almost all I can think about. One thought over and over. Dave. I know I shouldn't think about him. I'd already forbidden myself to communicate with him in any way. He must think I hate him. I'm such a bad person. I had to do what's right. The future is a dark place. It holds secrets beyond human understanding. Nothing is straight. Most people assume time is a strict progression of cause to effect but from a non-linear non-subjective point of view its more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey…. stuff…. I know. Crazy right? Now the only thing I'm positive about in this whole wibbly wobbly mess is that Dave and I can't be together. If we do get together, it could mean the end of the world, as we know it. I want to talk to Dave but if I do I'm afraid I'll- someone is pestering me. Please let it not be Dave. Not Dave. Please. Oh! It's Rose. I guess it'll be good to talk to her. She's really smart and maybe can help me figure some things out. I decide to answer.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 15: 12 -

TT: Hey

GG: hi…... :(

TT: What's wrong?

GG: well…...

TT: Is this about Dave?

GG: how did you guess?

TT: Well, not many other people it could be, unless you're cheating on him!

TT: Are you?

TT: Cheating on him, I mean

GG: what!? no way!

TT: Sorry, I just had the possible assumption and wanted to be clear on the subject

GG: oh… well, can i talk to you about Dave and i then?

TT: Sure. I'm always here if you need the help or accompaniment.

GG: okay thanks. well, i still really really like dave but you as you know, my grandpa hates bro and thinks the striders are a bad influence

GG: but they arent! so he has me dating someone else and i think he really likes me but i dont like him so i guess i am kind of cheating on dave but not really. please dont tell him. i like dave. i think bro is okay with us now but my grandpa isnt and i just really miss dave

GG: i have forced myself to not talk to him. i bet he thinks im a really bad person now

TT: Yes I do know the fact that your grandfather and Dave's brother are not very fond of each other, especially your grandfather of Bro. I also know that Bro is indeed, okay with you and Dave.

TT: I have talked to Dave recently and he is very upset that you don't talk to him anymore and wishes you guys would talk. He does not hate you though. Dave tries to be cool so he didn't tell me directly, but the thought was there for sure.

TT: As for this other guy, who the heck is he?

GG: like i said, hes some guy that my grandpa thinks that i like but i dont. he…

TT: Who?

GG: my grandpa…

TT: What about him?

GG: i think hes thinking about getting us married…..

TT: What?! But you hate that guy!

GG: i know. i think i might have a plan though.

GG: oops. gotta go. sorry rose! ill talk to you later

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 15: 30-


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quick reminder: This is a Homestuck DaveJade story. We do realize that the kids started out as 13 years old. However, we have this set a bit in the future. The kids would be around 18 present day, so this is about 2 years in the future. Yes, we realize that most of these characters are dead but in the world of fanfiction anyone can be there. Asher is a character of our own. All Homestuck related items such as pesterlogs/pesterchum and characters belong to Andrew Hussie.

**Dave**

I've had a little while to myself. I don't know how long the tears stupidly flowed out of my eyes. I fell asleep for a good 45 minutes after though. I'm just laying here now, when all of a sudden I hear a knock.

"You okay in there?" I hear Bros voice.

"Y-hic-yeah" I say. Great… now I have the stupid hiccups from my dumb crying.

"Can I come in?"

"-hic- No!" I yell back as I roll over and get under my covers, burying my freakin face in my pillow. I hear the door open and Bro walks in anyways. He sits down on my bed and puts his hand on my back.

"Look little man, I know it's hard now but it'll be okay soon."

"No it -hic- won't" I say, still with these dumb hiccups, my voice muffled from the pillow. Oh great, just more proof to Bro of how uncool I am. I can't believe this is actually happening... in front of Bro. I'm never going to live this one down.

"Let me put things straight and tell you something, it's okay to like someone...but it's not okay to torture yourself over them. Maybe something is going on with Jade and her grandpa."

I didn't want to have this conversation.

"Out!" I told Bro.

"What?!"

"OUT! I need more time alone" Bro started walking toward the door.

"You 'kay little man?"

"I AM NOT LITTLE" I throw a pillow at him. I can't believe I was acting like this. It was like a stupid four year old had freakin possessed me or something.

"Look Dave, I know you're upset but you can't do things like this. You're too old." he yelled at me that time.

"I'm sorry Bro, I just am really messed up about all this." I say as I sit up, on the edge of my bed.

"It's okay. I'll leave you alone now okay? I'll be back though."

"Okay." I mumble. With that, Bro leaves and I'm by myself again. I wonder if I should try and pester Jade again. I walk over to my computer but then realize there is no point. Bro is right, she'll talk when she wants too, I guess. I don't want to be by myself again so I decide to pester John. Maybe he'll have something worth listening to.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:23

TG: yo

TG: sup

TG: dude? you there?

EB: yeah im here

EB: so… havent talked to you in forever, things still goin on with you and jade?

TG: about that…..

EB: what?

TG: you know her grandpa isn't too cool bout bro

TG: which i find really freakin hard to believe

TG: but the world is full with people with bad taste

EB: get to the point

TG: well shes kinda ignoring me

TG: i think she is

EB: it's jade, she loves you man.

TG: i know but….

EB: shes probably just busy with her witchcraft

TG: you arent being helpful right now

EB: im just tell you the truth

TG: this is a waste of my time…

TG: bye

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 16:30-

I decided that it was worth a shot to pester Jade so I went for it.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 16:32-

TG: please reply

TG: jade

TG: jade please

TG: its been ages

TG: jade

TG: jade

TG: jade just give me anything

TG: anything at all

TG: jade, i lo

TG: nevermind

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 16:34-

No reply. I knew she woul-

"WHAT!?" I yell aloud.

- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:34-

GG: say it.

GG: finish your sentence

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:35-

What the frick just happened? My head is sort of spinning right now. Did she really just reply? Well… she did but didn't give me any time to talk to her. What sentence did she… oh.

"Oh m-" I whisper out loud, covering my mouth. That was so stupid of me. I had to do it. Be all heroic, knight in shining armor. The weird thing is…. neither of us has ever said those words before... its been implied in so many ways. But those three words have never been said out loud. Jade once wanted me to say them. It was a great conversation. I smile at myself thinking about it and re-run the scene through my head. We were sitting on the couch together watching the television when she asked,

"Dave…."

I replied "Yes?"

"Say it"

"Say what?"

"The words" I knew exactly what she was asking but no way I was going to say them first.

"What words?"

"The three words" Nope, Im not putting it out there first.

"Which ones?"

"You know which ones!"

"Ohhhh"

"See! You get it"

"Jade, I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time now." I took off my glasses, which I rarely ever do. But I'll do it for her. So anyways, I held her hands. I looked deep into her beautiful, bright green eyes. I saw myself reflected back.

"Jade Harley I...:" I fumbled a bit

"Jade Harley I…." I took a deep breath and leaned in and whispered in her ear

"I'm the doctor."

"WHAT?!" She screamed. I looked down at the ground and smiled. I looked up at her and flipped my hair out of the way. I gave a wink.

" DAVE STRIDE-" Before she could finish and probably hit me I was up and out of there.

Those were the good times. I decide to try to pester her again just for the heck of it.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 16:40-

TG: jade

TG:

TG jade, i l-

TG: jade I can't

TG: id say it

TG: its just that... if im gonna take this leap of faith

TG: im gonna do it in person because… well im sure you know

GG: dave wait

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 16:40-

Wait what? Was that Jade? Did she actually…..

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 16:40 -

TG: jade

TG: are you still there

TG: please

TG: jade

TG: why are you doing this to me

TG: if you were there 30 seconds ago then you can be here now

TG: jade dont be like this

TG: jade

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 16:42 -


	4. Chapter 4

Jade

I replied because I really just couldn't stand it anymore. I didn't say much and I'm pretty sure that he hates me now. Which isn't what I want. I was going to talk more but I quickly realized that was a bad idea. I think of pestering Rose again. I'm feeling pretty emotional and a bit sick to my stomach right now. I don't know what to do. I think I'll talk to her again. She really helped last time.

- gardenGnostic [GG] started pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 16:45 -

GG: hello again

TT: Hey

GG: dave was pestering me so i tried to reply and i did but i had to stop.

TT: Why?

GG: because… every time i even think of him, i fall in love all over again.

TT: Oh… well, what did he say?

GG: here. ill paste it.

GG: TG: please reply

TG: jade

TG: jade please

TG: its been ages

TG: jade

TG: jade

TG: jade just give me anything

TG: anything at all

TG: jade, i lo

TG: nevermind

TT: Oh…

TT: So what did you say?

GG: GG: say it.

GG: finish your sentence

TT: So did he say it?

GG: no. he told me that if hes gonna say it that hes gonna say it in person. which i respect and that makes me happy but weve never said it to each other before.

TT: You haven't? I'm surprised. You guys have kissed and never even told each other?!

GG: no… i wouldve told you if we had said it. i almost got him to say it once. but he started goofing around.

TT: Oh yeah. I remember that.

GG: I mean weve only ever kissed like, twice… mostly its just playful pecks

TT: Yeah right.

TT: You guys have been together for ages , at least that is what it seems like!

GG: i know, i cant believe i

GG: i have to go

TT: Why?

GG: dave

TT: good luck

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 16:48 -

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 16:48 -

TG: jade, if you ever loved me at all

TG: you will reply

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 16:49 -

What was I supposed to do? I don't know what to do. Do I reply? Do I keep ignoring him? I can't though. I already replied. I really have no idea what to do. I'm torn between what I should do. It all comes down to my feelings and the good of this world. Now it might seem like an obvious choice but…. but its Dave. Dave. A tear dripped down my cheek. Funny how one word can make you cry. I hadn't noticed my eyes starting to water. The future of the world rests on my shoulders...but the universe sometimes forgets I'm just a teenage girl. I know which choice is right but I'm just an 18 year old girl and the world can burn.


	5. Chapter 5

Dave

- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:54 -

GG: dave

TG: jade!

GG: i cant tell you much but ive made up my mind

TG: what are you talking about? jade its been so long

GG: ill tell you more when i can

TG: what are you freakin talking about harley? first you dont talk to me in months and now

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:56 -

What the heck was that? She finally talks to me and then shes all secretive. Maybe I was right, maybe she doesn't like me. Why should she? I'm just Dave… just Dave. I hear a knock at the door.

"Hello? Dave?"

"Hey Bro" I mutter.

"You 'kay"

"Yeah" He throws me a bottle of apple juice upon opening the door. Oh man, I hadn't realized how thirsty I was. I gulp down the awesomeness.

"Everything 'kay with Jade?"

"I think so"

"If you ever need anything littl-" He corrects himself "Dave"

"I'm always here for you bud"

"Thanks Bro"

" You're welcome Dave" With that he gets up to leave.

"Hey Bro?"

"Yeah Dave?"

"You can call me little man… if you want" He just smiles and leaves. If Bro is bringing me apple juice and telling me that he'll be there for me that means I'm being really freakin emotional right now. _Get it together Strider_. This crappy emotional stuff is killing me. _You see Strider? You're disguise is falling apart. No matter how much you try the real Dave will show. In all reality you are just insecure. No! I'm Dave! Im Dave "cool" Strider. I'm cool. I'm nice and cool and self confident! Right? Right? My name is Dave Strider. I'm little insecure. I'm a little depressed. I don't make friend easily. But that's ok. It's ok because as long as I pretend. It will be fine. As long as I pretend. _Jade makes all that I'm hiding easier to bear. Without her I hope this thing won't swallow me whole.


	6. Chapter 6

Jade

AHHHHHHHHHHH! I sit up straight in my bed. There is sweat on my back and I'm breathing heavy. That was the worst nightmare of the week. This time i saw him and i couldn't do anything to stop it. I did it. I couldn't stop myself. I am a monster. I killed him. I killed him. I can never forgive myself. I killed him. I am a monster. It was my fault. My fault. What have I done? I killed him. It was me. It was me. The look on his face. His blood orange eyes pleading. I killed him. It was a dream Jade. Just a dream. I killed him. It was just a dream.

It was the future

All I ever wanted was to be his. Nothing more. Nothing less. Is that too much to ask? Why me? What did I ever do? I'm just Jade. I'm Jade. Jade.

"Jade" his voice is deep and rich. His voice is a cascade, beautiful and dangerous.

Oh no. Oh no. Not Asher. I hate him so much. I will admit, he is good looking. I mean who doesn't notice his gorgeous face or the way his eyes sparkle with happiness when he sees me or when he runs his hands through his dark brown hair when he's frustrated or wh- NO. No no no no no. He's not Dave. They aren't the same and to be honest Dave looks better. Who does he think he is anyway? He thinks he can just walk in a take my heart with him when he leaves but he's wrong right? Yes. He's wrong. He walked into my room. He looked breath taking as usual.

"Hi Asher" I mumbled

"Jade." he gave a bright smile.

"What?" I snapped at him

" Jade please. You said you'd try."

" Im sorry Da-Asher" he sighs and moves to stand next to me.

"Jade" he fumbled. Something was wrong. Very very wrong. Asher is as graceful as anyone and he doesn't under any circumstance fumble.

"Jade I...I" Huh?

"Jade I've been wanting to tell you something" Oh no

"Jade" he cleared his throat "Jade you are my life."

"Jade you aren't my world. But you're everything that makes my world good" This. Is. Not. Happening.

"Jade I haven't known you for long but.."

" Jade. My life was nothing before you. Without you I'm an empty void. Your laughter is music. Your eyes are priceless gems. Jade without you im nothing. I cherish every moment I spend together with you and when I'm not with I spend every moment thinking about you. Jade, darling, there is no simple way to put it, I love you."

I started to speak.

"No, it's fine. I know you don't feel the same way, but I have to say it. I know if in the end you had to choose between me and him you'll always choose him. I don't hold that against you. It's not your fault you're perfect." I started to stop him again but he cut me off again.

"And I know if it's the end of the world and I'm the only one you will still say no" This isn't supposed to happen. Im not supposed to feel sorry for him.

"Ash-"

"I love you, you know" He was pacing now. I felt so bad, because it was true.

"Jade Harley you are the best thing in the world. I hope you know that. I hope that one day your Dave will love you more than I do. I hope that you have a happy life with him because Jade I can't do this any more. Jade I'd do anything for you. I will love you till I die and if there is some kind of life after that I'll love you there too." I was speechless

"Goodbye Jade." With that he left just as quickly as he had come. What had just occurred? I couldn't leave him like this, no. I couldn't. I ran out to try and catch him...and I did. There were tears in his eyes. Asher does not cry.

"Asher?" I whispered. He didn't reply. He lay down outside on the grass. I went and lay down next to him. He pretended to not have noticed. We sat there in silence for a few minutes.

He suddenly sat up "Would you ever choose me?" his tone was flat. Would I? After everything? If Dave didn't exist would I love him? If I couldn't be with Dave could this be my only chance at love? Could I love him? Or more accurately, Did I love him?

"Was everything you said true?" I reply sitting up

"Yes"

"Then yes."

"Willyoumarryme?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nevermind."

"Say it"

"Will. You. Marry. Me?"

There was a few minutes of silence but it seemed like years.

"Yes." I replied barely audible. He took my face into his hands and kissed me. It was fire. Burning slowly. When we finally broke apart, i wasn't sure. I mean I did enjoy the kiss but it didn't feel right. It felt right with Dave but not Asher. Jade what have you done?


	7. Chapter 7

Dave

I was right. I was right. I was right. I went to Jade's place because then she would have to talk to me right? Mistake number one. I was right there. She didn't see me. she was with some other boy. Not just with him, kissing him. Bro was wrong. What did he have that I didn't? 100 things. He was more confident, better looking and it seems smarter too. He is probably 3000% better than me. I loved her. I loved her. I love her.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 17:14 -

TG: you could have just told me

TG: im not mad

TG: dont bother pestering back

TG: have fun with your boyfriend

TG: after all he just the most perfect person on the planet

-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 17:16-

I was so mad. I punched a pillow. No It needed to be harder. I punched my hand into the wall. A few times. My knuckles start bleeding. It feels good. I lay down on my bed looking up at the ceiling. At some point I must have fallen asleep or just slipped into a nice coma. At this point the coma would be more welcome.

So thus ended and sort of contact between Jade and Dave. Jade was concerned about the world and Dave, well after that little encounter couldn't even bear to think about her anymore. They say love is stronger than anything, but at this point neither of are lovers were sure about this. The next encounter between our lovers happens on a beautiful day when the sun is shining and the birds are singing and Dave Strider finds himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. Unfortunately his sister had some interesting news to deliver.


	8. Chapter 8

- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:02 -

TT: Hey Dave

TT: I've got something important to tell you.

TG: what is it?

TT: You sure you want to hear?

TG: of course

TT: Don't kill me... I'm just the messenger

TT: Okay. Well, Jade is supposed to be getting married today and wondered if you could come. She was too scared to ask you herself so I told her I'd ask.

TG: i dont know rose… im still pretty mad

TT: It's okay Dave. She hates this guys. She's only doing it for her grandfather.

TG: are you sure…

TT: Would I ever lie to you Dave?

TG: no…

TT: See?

TG: tell her im not coming

TT: Dave, you should be here to support her!

TG: i know… but i dont think i can do it.

TT: She still wants to be with you, Dave

TT: Just think about that

TG: well she has a funny way of showing it

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:05 -

After Rose said Jade still liked me, I realize… I still like Jade. This is where I hatch a plan. I'll tell Rose this.

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 9:05 -

TG: rose rose rose rose

TG: rose

TG: i have a plan.

TT: Really? What is it?

TG: okay okay

TG: you tell jade that im not coming

TG: shell have no idea whats going on

TT: Okay?

TG: ill wait somewhere in town. youll text me when the wedding starts.

TG: ill sneak in and wait right outside the doors.

TG: ill wait until the guy says that "speak now or forever hold your peace" thing

TG: then ill run in and be all cool and like "i object" and then ill declare my love

TG: then hopefully well live happily ever after

TT: You got all that from Shrek didn't you?

TT: Dave Strider you are such a romantic fool sometimes

TG: no…

TG: okay maybe

TG: yes…

TT: Okay. It's a really stupid plan. Let's do it.

TT: Oh no, Jade's crying again. Gotta go fix her makeup. Text you when it starts.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 9:10 -

SO Dave Strider put on his best tuxedo and got ready to crash the wedding of his one true love.


	9. Chapter 9

Jade

This was it. I was in the dress. The moment was perfect, the only problem no matter what I did I couldn't deny the truth. The person I was walking toward wasn't the love of my life. He would never be. Soon it started.

"...speak now or forever hold your peace.." I looked in the crowd. I knew he wouldn't be there. In my heart I knew it was too good to be true. He wouldn't be there. Not that I ever thought he would.

"Alri-" All of the sudden the priest was cut off by and extremely loud bang. I turned my head to look and there he was. Shades and all. Only difference was he was in a tux, looking absolutely beautiful.

"I OBJECT!" he yells.

"Dave?!" I ask, very confused.

"That's right! I said it! I object!" He started walking down the aisle toward the front.

"I was mad because I saw you two. But Rose told me everything!" The maid of honor blushed, holding her flowers to her face, embarrassed.

"I talked to her today. She was telling me about this. The wedding. That's when I realised… Jade Harley, that… well, I'm sure you know the rest." and I do. I do know the rest.

"So you can marry this guy" he said, gesturing to Asher.

"Or you can stay with me. And we can have our own little happily ever after." There was silence. I knew what I wanted but….The dreams. This was it. I thought I had done it. Asher and uhh could get married and then divorced or something. I don't know? This was it. This was it I couldn't deny it anymore.

"Sorry" I mouth to Asher and my grandpa, and start towards to Dave.

"Jade you can't do this!" Asher pleaded. I turned back to look at him. Hmmm. Dave and him looked strikingly alike today.

"Asher please. Love me enough to set me free." He sighs. I could see he was trying really hard not to scream. He said,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, This wedding has been canceled. If you could just make your way to the door…" No one moved. Fine then. I gather my dress. Oh my gosh it is so heavy! I walked right out of the church and without needing to look behind I already knew Dave and Asher were following me. They followed me outside the church. I took a deep breath and turned around to face them. Dave looked...different. Desperate. Asher looked flawless, but that wasn't anything new. This was it. The moment that the world would change. Some information, I'd refused to share. Asher wasn't exactly who he said he was. In fact he really wasn't a he at all. This was it.

"I...I have something to tell you guys" funny. I'd half expected the world to explode right as I finished the sentence. The boys just looked at me furious and slightly demanding.

" Well the thing is...Asher and you.." How should I say this?

"Well Asher and you are sorta kinda siblings not that you should start screaming or anything" I spit out that sentence as fast as I possibly could. "WHAT?!" Hp

"Hehehehe" I giggle nervously. "I might or might not have accidentally taken your DNA sample and combined it with Asher's" I fidgeted.

"Jade. Harley. You. Did. What." Dave says. He looks scary. I start slowly backing away.

"Yeah funny how things happen"

" Just because I have some of your DNA doofus doesn't mean I'm still not better than you." Asher said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Gladly"

"Hmm... fight?"

"Let's raise the stakes"

"BOYS" I scream. They ignored me and continued.

"How to raise them.."

"Death."

"What?"

"The loser pays with his life."

" Done.

" Good thing I brought weapons"

"NO!" I run to take them from his hands.

"I'm sorry darling this has to happen."

"No it doesn't" I wail, still trying to steal the weapons from him.

"Jade listen to yo-" he is interrupted by the sound of gunshot. Apparently in our fighting we accidentally shot something. I look toward the direction the bullet fired. No harm done right? I was so wrong. At first my brain couldn't even understand what's had just witnessed. No. The first thing I registered was the blood. So much blood. Everywhere. Soon after I notice his dead body. So limp and weak. So fragile. So helpless. All he ever wanted was me and now he's dead because of me. I'm a monster. A murderer . Jade Harley. Even though I know I shouldn't, I move foreword to examine the body. A monster. It's insanity. Life is given then taken. It all happens in moments. Cherish them. You never know when what seems like forever can turn into a few short seconds. With a start I realize the gun is still in my hand and he lays dead next to me. There is only one thing to do. I raise the gun to my head. I hear a distant sound of some one screaming. I look around, the world is cruel, but that is what makes it beautiful. Goodbye world. happily I welcome death. Without Dave there is no point. With that I close my eyes. And I'm happy I never have to open them again, because a life without him is no life at all.


End file.
